A Collection of OneShots
by BeautifulMemory
Summary: One-Shots about many wrestlers with Original Characters. HBK/OC, CM Punk/OC, Cena/OC, Orton/OC, Chris Jericho/OC, and more. Please Enjoy and Happy Reading
1. Why HBK is HBK

**Here are a series of one-shots I've written over the past few years of my favorite wrestlers and Original Characters I've created. Most of them have the wrestlers out of character or AU. Please read and review and please enjoy and Happy Reading.**

**I do not own any wrestlers nor do I own any WWE entertainment.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been 10 years since she'd left the fan base of the World Wrestling Federation and Vince McMahon had changed the name to World Wrestling Entertainment. Genny Ryan hadn't watch it on television or gone to any shows. She'd sworn it off ever since that day four years ago when her dreams were shattered.

_Flashback:_

"_Listen babe, I'm heading places. I have my career to think about. I don't need some young groupie weighing me down. Hunter and I have things to do in the World Wrestling Federation and I'm sorry but you're not included. So I guess what I'm saying, it's been nice."_

_Genny stood there staring at Shawn Michaels, the Showstopper, the Heartbreak Kid, and the tears began to role down her face. "But, I don't understand, last night…."_

_Last night she'd given herself to him. Her innocence, her virginity. He'd said he loved her. _

"_Come on doll, you knew what you were doing. I've just got better things to do than baby sit a clingy virgin groupie."_

"I guess now I know why they call him the Heart Break Kid." Genny laid back against the pillows of her hospital bed and sighed. He'd broken her heart alright as well as gotten her pregnant.

The long and short of the story was now she was dying. Her parents were too old to take care of her 9 year old son Matthew. Her disease had gotten worse over the past 4 years and now she was on permanent bed rest at an esteemed hospital in Houston. She couldn't take care of her child and now he had to live in a foster home. She knew there was only one thing she could do. Shawn had gone through his finding God thing a few years ago.

He needed to know about his son. He needed to know. So she sat back and began to write him a letter. She had no idea if he still lived in the same place in San Antonio but she could try.

**Dear Shawn,**

**It's been awhile since I've heard or seen you. You may not even remember me. My name is Genny Ryan and 10 years ago you dated me for about six months, told me you loved me and took my virginity. What I've failed to tell you for the past 10 years is that you got me pregnant as well. You have a nine year old son named Matthew. **

**I know I should have told you about this but at the time I was still in pain from being called a clingy virgin groupie. Those were your exact words.**

**Why tell you now, you are asking I'm sure. I'm at Glenmoore Hospital in Houston. You can call my doctors and confirm this. I'm dying of leukemia. They've tested Matthew and he's negative and they've tested my parents. No one has a bone marrow match for me. I'm dying Shawn and there is no one who can take Matthew. My parents are both old and they can't take care of themselves much less a growing young boy. **

**He's with a foster family in San Antonio near you. I've told them that you might be coming. The address is enclosed along with all of his medical records as well as a list of things that he likes and his allergies. **

**I know this is sudden and you'll need time to think about it. I know that you are a godly man and will do what is right. Please don't let him forget about me. Tell him I love him very much. I haven't watched wrestling in ten years, but Matthew has, you're his hero. **

**Take care of my baby Shawn. Please.**

**Sincerely,**

**Genny Ryan**

Tear drops stained the page as Shawn reread it for the tenth time. His best friend Paul (HHH) looked over his shoulder and read it again as well. "I had no idea. Honestly, I knew I'd made a mistake the second I did it.I went to her apartment the minute our match was over. Hunter I've been in love with this woman for ten years. I've been looking for her. I've found her only to know she'll be gone forever."

Hunter/Paul laid a hand on his friends shoulder. "We'll find a way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn walked up to the address Genny had given him. He felt his heart lurch as he rang the doorbell. A young kid came and opened the door and when he saw Shawn, his jaw dropped.

"Shawn Michaels?!" He ran through the house screaming leaving Shawn standing on the front step with the door wide open. An elderly lady came around the corner from the parlor and smiled.

"You must be Matthew's father."

Shawn nodded and gave her an uneasy smile. "He knows you're his father, he's just a bit star struck right now." She gave Shawn an apologetic smile and turned to escort him into the parlor. He sat in a grossly antiquated couch.

A few minutes later Matthew came in and stood beside Shawn with a look of shyness and perhaps a small amount of fear.

"You're really my dad?" Shawn looked at this young boy and saw himself. The same eyes and the same sandy blonde hair. He had the same chin and forehead, though his had considerably 

more hair than Shawn's did. Matthew climbed up on Shawn's knee and hugged him around the neck.

"Mommy says you ran away from us."

Shawn began to feel the tears in his eyes when the subject of Genny was brought up. Sadly, he had to figure out a way to save her life, if only to make sure his son had a mother. He'd been divorced from Rebecca for 2 years now. It was time for him to move on. After all, he'd loved the mother of this son for longer than he could remember. That was a huge reason he and Rebecca had split up.

"I ran away from your mom. I didn't know about you at the time. But I know about you now. I have a son about 5 years younger than you. His name is Cameron."

Matthew hugged Shawn again. "I'm glad you finally came to get me. I was worried you would never show up."

Shawn hugged his ten year old tight to his chest and nestled Matthew's head in the crook of his neck.

A few hour later after Matthew's things were packed, Shawn finally took his son home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genny lay in her hospital bed crying. She had gone through another brutal round of radiation and was being kept in an isolation chamber. Her body was full of the deadly radiation that was supposed to be ridding her body of cancer. Yep, sounded ironic to her too.

Suddenly a knock sounded at the family window and her head jerked to the direction of it. Her son's smiling face filled her mind and her tears dried up and she smiled back. She picked up the phone beside her bed and watched as her son did the same with the phone on his side of the window.

"Hi Mommy!"

Genny's smile wavered as she heard her son. "Hi baby. What are you doing here?"

"Daddy brought me."

Genny stopped smiling when Shawn walked into view and put his hands on Matthew's shoulders. All the pain of being rejected and hurt came back. All of the pain of having to have Matthew alone, of having to raise him alone, came back and Genny broke down.

Shawn told Matthew to wait for him outside. He pressed his hand to the window and watched to woman he had loved for so long crying because of him. She'd lost the beauty she had when he knew her.

Her skin was a sickly white, her eyes bloodshot and her body was thin and brittle. Her hair wasn't the way he knew her either. It usually was very well kept and long. Now she was bald. Her hands came to cover up her head. Shawn's heart broke as he saw this.

He couldn't get to her and all he wanted to do was hold her. She looked up her eyes swollen from tears. Her laid his forehead on the window and didn't notice her struggle to stand up and walk over to him. When he looked up her hand was pressed against his through the window.

Shawn lifted the phone to his ear as Genny did.

"Genny…"

"Shawn…"

Tears rolled down both of their faces. "I never stopped loving you. I was lying. I was doped up on pills and drink, I said stupid things. I'm sorry. I love you Genny."

Genny knew her life was over, but to know that Shawn loved her gave her peace.

"I love you too Shawn. I've loved you for the past ten years. I love you for giving me a son. I love you for giving me happiness and for being the best performer in WWE history. I love you for never giving up. I'm so happy you found your smile again. It's a great smile. I see it every time I look at our son. I love you for him."

Shawn wanted to touch her, to hold her and let her know he wasn't going to let her go. He wanted to kiss her and make everything better again.

"Take care of our son for me. Tell him I love him."

"No, Genny I'll find a way. I'll find a way… Don't give up."

But she already had. She went back to the bed and laid down. She smiled weakly at Shawn, and then closed her eyes….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two months later….

Shawn carried Cameron and Matthew into the Alamodome. Rebecca had his other child that weekend but Shawn was going to have a big night. It was father's day and his son's were going to watch him wrestle.

Matthew was already talking about how he was going to be a wrestler just like his Dad. Cameron had decided that he wanted to be a baseball player. Shawn didn't care either way what his sons did as long as they were happy.

Matthew became awestruck as they walked into the locker room and he saw all of his favorite wrestlers. John Cena came over and shook his hand and Matthew shyly held up an autograph book and a pen.

John Cena, Randy Orton, and even Triple H signed it. Matthew jumped up and down as Shawn put on his gear. Cameron was too busy playing his Nintendo gameboy to care. Shawn heard his cell phone vibrate on the bench beside him and answered.

After listening intently a grin broke out on his face. He looked at Matthew after he shut the phone off and picked him up spinning him around and around the locker room. Hunter came over to see what all the commotion was about.

"They found a match. Genny's going to be ok. I just have to ask the person if they mind losing a piece of bone marrow.

Everyone from the WWE that could had come by the hospital and been tested to see if they were a match that would save Genny's life.

Hunter grabbed Matthew in mid air and pulled him away from Shawn tucking him under his arm as he tried to stop Shawn from dancing like an idiot all around the locker room. Matthew twisted and Hunter let him loop his arms around his neck as he adjusted for the change of position.

"Shawn, Shawn…dude who is the match?" Hunter clamped a hand on Shawn's shoulder to keep him from bouncing off the walls. Really he looked like a kid who'd just had an entire vat of cotton candy after a state fair. Shawn stopped and frowned, then slapped himself on the head for not asking who it was.

He called the doctor back and began to frown as he hung up. "Well who is it?" Hunter pressed. Shawn sat on the bench and looked down at the floor. "It's Rebecca…"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn walked up the steps with Cameron's hand in his. Rebecca opened the door and smiled at them both.

"Why didn't you tell me you tested for Genny?" Rebecca's smile wavered. "I didn't think it would be a match. All I know is that I asked God what I needed to do. I went to the hospital and met Genny. I can see why you've loved her for ten years."

"I loved you too Rebecca. Never forget that. I loved you too."

"Yea but not as much as you loved her. I can understand that. I love you Shawn, for our children, and for everything else. But I couldn't live with myself if I could save the life of the woman you loved, and I didn't even try. I want you to be happy."

Shawn pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Rebecca pulled back, "so how did you know that I got tested?"

Shawn sat down in a chair and looked up at her, "because the doctor called and told me you were the only match. You can save her life. I know it's a lot to ask, maybe too much, but I need this. Please."

"Then what are we waiting for then? I'll get the kids packed up and we can go today. I would do anything to make sure Matthew had his mom. He's a good boy."

30 minutes later they were on the way to Houston.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One year later…

Shawn walked into Reliant Stadium for Wrestlemania XXV with his children and his new wife of 9 months. Genny walked proudly beside her husband holding her sons hand on one side and her husbands on the other. Suddenly she heard a loud applause from the stadium. It was 5 hours before the show but when she walked in there was a crowd gathered in the ring.

Every wrestler she could think of was standing in and around the ring applauding her. She began crying as Shawn put his arm around her. Hugs were given as well as kisses on the cheek. Matthew was busy having a pretend fight with John Cena.

Suddenly the crowd parted and Rebecca stepped forward. Genny started crying all over again. She walked up to her husband's ex-wife and hugged her. They both cried for different reasons. Genny for the second chance at life and love she'd gotten and Rebecca for the love she'd lost.

Shawn enveloped them both in a hug and kissed them both.

Hunter began to quiet the crowd, "Ok people, that's enough mushy stuff. We're here to celebrate not cry a river."

They commenced with the celebration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genny talked to old friends from ten years ago and made new friends as well that day. She and Rebecca became inseparable and the best of friends. Genny proudly showed off her step-sons as well as her own baby Matthew. Years later when he looked back, after he'd finally retired and he and Genny had settled down in San Antonio with Matthew and Shawn's two children as well as their beautiful twin baby girls Rebecca and Chloe, he knew he couldn't have asked for a better life. He was with the woman he loved and he was happy. No, he couldn't be called the heartbreak kid anymore.

As he stood on the stage of the Hall of Fame some 15 years later and saw his family sitting in the front row, his son's grown and beginning their own careers, his daughters as beautiful as their mother, his best friend and his wife, and his ex-wife with her husband of 14 years, Mark Calloway, the Undertaker.

He thanked Vince McMahon for putting up with him for so long. He thanked his friends. He finally thanked Rebecca for showing him the real way to live life. He of course thanked God for giving him his talent and keeping him healthy. Then he thanked his wife, "Genny, you are the light of my life. Without you these past 15 years, I don't think I would have been able to survive. 

You wake up with me every morning. And you go to sleep with me every night. You gave me a son and two gorgeous daughters." When someone in the crowd whistled, he reminded them he may be old but could still kick butt. The crowd laughed. "Genny you have been my inspiration and my lifeline. You've also kept me in line. I love you baby. Thanks for sticking with me for so long. I know I was called the Heartbreak Kid once, and I've done my fair share of breaking hearts, but from now for the rest of my life, I will never break your heart again. I love you, I love this business, and I love the time I've been in it. I love my fans," and with tears in his eyes and a scratch in his throat he finished, "and I love my family. Thank you for the memories. I'm proud to have been called the Showstopper, the Main Event, and I'm proud to say that I was apart of this industry. Thank you."

Shawn and Genny lived out their lives in happiness and opened a summer camp for Christian youth. They changed the lives of many kids and adults in their lives. But most importantly, Shawn was never called the Heartbreak Kid again…


	2. High School Sweethearts

**I do not own anyone in this story accept Brenna Johnson. Enjoy the newest one-shot!**

Brenna walked down terminal B in Boston's airport. Her neatly tailored suit hung loosely on her body after the thirteen hour trip from the United Kingdom. She remembered the last time she walked through this terminal on her way to the United Kingdom. It had been 12 years since she'd been on American soil. That was the day that she walked away from her high school sweetheart John Cena.

_Flashback_

"_I can't believe you're leaving. Summer is barely over. I don't have to go to school for weeks."_

_John stood holding both of Brenna's hands in his, afraid to let go._

"_I know Johnny but the Oxford semester starts in less than a month and I need to find an apartment and get everything in order. I don't want to leave. I promise I'll write every single day, and call every week. You'll be able to visit at spring break. It will be great."_

_John held her hands a moment longer. "No Bren, I don't think I will. I can't have a long distance relationship. With your parent's going on their trip around the world, you will never come back here. It's not going to be the same. I think it's time to just say goodbye. You know what they say, sometimes moving on with the rest of your life, starts with goodbye."_

_Brenna pulled her hands out of John's in shock. "What are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying that when I go off to college I'm going to find someone else, maybe a lot of someone else's. I won't have time to write everyday or answer the phone once a week. I hope we can still be friends though."_

_Brenna looked up into the blue eyes she loved so much, "No John, we could never be friends."_

Brenna marched toward the custom's area smiling brightly at the customs agent. "Hello miss, may I see your passport?"

Brenna handed over her passport and birth certificate and was processed through quickly. As she turned the corner she saw a crowd forming around a very tall man in a baseball cap who seemed to be signing autographs.

A loud uproar came from the baggage claim had Brenna turning to see her family and friend standing there holding signs welcoming her home.

She ran to her father and mother who held her close for a long moment. She was turned and hoisted up into huge hug by three men, men who had been very young middle school kids when she'd left. "Brennie!" they yelled in unison.

"Oh my goodness, it can't be the three Cena brats who would never leave me alone. I swear you had radar for when your older brother and I…" She broke off before mentioning John. Ten years later and it still brought that sinking feeling in her stomach.

They set her down and smiled. Matt, the eldest of the little brothers introduced her to his wife and daughter. "This is my daughter, and my wife Carol." His daughter, Brittany was gorgeous.

Brenna knelt down at the toddler's eye level and smiled. Her eyes were the Cena eyes; there was no mistaking that blue. The hair however, was her mother's. It was blonde. The curls however had to have come from her daddy; Matt's hair had been very curly when he was a baby.

"My, you are adorable." The little girl giggled and waved her hands in the air. "Unc Johnny!"

Brenna was shoved out of the way by the crowd who seemed to surround John as he scooped up his niece and kept his back to her. "Nice of you guys to come welcome me home."

He hadn't even looked at her. He gave Brittany back to his sister-in-law and said hello to his family one-by-one.

A tall man pushed through the crowd, "We love you son, but we're not here for your homecoming. We're here for hers." John's father pointed over his son's shoulder and then John turned around.

Brenna didn't say a word, when John turned around and saw her. All Brenna did was kick him hard in the left shin with her high heeled boot and turn and walk away.

She wasn't kidding when she'd said they could never be friends, with the secret she had, she knew he'd be better off as an enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her phone wouldn't stop ringing. Brenna picked it up and hit ignore for the tenth time since waking up at 2 am. She couldn't answer it. If she did, they would know. She wasn't going to risk seven years of surveillance and undercover work for nothing.

After being educated and getting her degree from Oxford, Brenna had joined a very special section of the British police force. After she had been trained in everything from hand to hand combat to disarming a bomb in ten seconds, she'd joined forces with the CIA and become their top undercover woman.

To her family, she'd been a lawyer to hundreds of crooks as a public defender in the New Scotland Yard.

To herself, the real reason she'd never set foot back on U.S. soil was because if the people she was trying to bring down ever found her family and friends, it would be over.

She had to keep them safe. That was the purpose of coming home. She was going to tell her parents the truth and make sure they were put somewhere safe with new identities and new lives. She'd made a mess of her life; she wasn't going to make a mess of theirs.

When her phone rang for the eleventh time she picked it up and answered quickly, "what?!"

"I should ask you the same thing. What in hell made you kick me yesterday?"

John's voice was like a punch to the stomach. The butterflies she'd felt when he'd picked her up for their first date were still fluttering inside of her. She couldn't speak.

"I think we both know why I kicked you. You broke up with me. How did you get this number?"

"Hey you were the one who got on a plane and flew to another country on the other side of the world."

"Oh and I suppose the great John Felix Anthony Cena, couldn't possibly have afforded to come and visit once in a while. You didn't even look me up the 15 times you came to the UK with your wrestling thing."

"You lost your accent."

"What?"

"That thick Massachusetts accent you had when you left. It's gone. It's one of the things I loved about you."

"You lost the right to love anything about me when you broke my heart John. You didn't answer my question. How did you get this number?"

"Your dad gave it to me."

"I can't talk now John. I have to go."

"I want to see you."

"That's not a good idea. I can't see you. Goodbye John."

"You're wrong Bren; I will love you until the day I die. I always have and I always will."

Brenna snapped the phone closed and looked at the time the phone call took. Three minutes. It was enough to have it traced and now they knew where she was. She had to get her parents out. Her phone rang again. She looked at the number thinking it was John.

When she answered her heart stopped.

"Brenna? You shouldn't have answered your phone. Now I know where you are. I'm going to come get you. If you aren't there, your precious John is going to die. I don't like being lied to. I don't like that you know so much. You better say goodbye to your family Brenna, you'll be dead in the morning."

Brenna slammed the phone shut and ran down the stairs, "We have to go…NOW!"

Her parents stared at her as she ran around grabbing the essential items they would need for their new lives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took four minutes and seven seconds for Brenna's handler to come to the house after the phone call was made and it took an hour to get the family all packed up and told what was going on.

Brenna's mother, Julia, sat at the kitchen table tears running down her face.

Brenna sat across from her, hands outstretched and grasped in Julia's own.

"How can this be happening?"

"I'm so sorry mama."

"It isn't your fault daughter. Our family came here with nothing but a Scottish nickel in their pocket and brains in their heads. They made something of their lives and so did you. Do not blame yourself for what has happened to us. We will go and be safe until all of this unpleasantness is gone."

Brenna squeezed her mother's hands. She knew her family's history and it made her proud to be Scottish. Her great grandfather had come to America on a steamboat in 1892. He had made his money on his own land in the Oklahoma territory. Her mother had been born in Scotland and had come here and married her father. They'd moved to Boston and then West Newbury so that Brenna could grow up in a community with friends.

Brenna had made friends with the Cena family and her father Joseph had become the best of friends with John Sr.

When Brenna and John had started dating, their father's had been pleased. Now Brenna was going to have to take them away from their best friends.

"No, it is my fault. I should have just gotten my law degree and opened my own practice. All I did was go off and try to be a spy for the US and British governments. All it got me was my family in danger and the man I love on their kill list."

"So you still love him then?"

"Oh yes mother. I truly do."

They stared into each other's eyes and slowly smiled.

"Then go get him my darling. He's in danger and only you know these people. Go get him and tell him that you love him."

Brenna jumped when she heard the sound of three sets of feet running into the kitchen.

John knelt at her side and took her hands in his.

"You can't go. Damn it Brenna you just can't go."

Brenna pulled her hands away and looked up at her boss. "How long before they get here?"

Barry's eyes looked down at the floor. "They're already here. They are waiting for the order. If you take a step outside, you'll probably be dead. I suggest that you call them and tell them you'll give yourself up if you want to save your family."

"No, Brenna don't you dare do that. Brenna we just got you back I refuse to let you leave now." Julia reached out and grabbed her daughter's arms pulling her down to the chair she'd just been sitting in.

John stood behind Brenna with his hands on her shoulders massaging gently. "You're not going anywhere without me."

"They have guns John. Big guns. They aren't going to wait for you to fight them; they're just going to shoot. They want me back. The whole issue here is for all of you to be safe. I'm going."

Brenna stood up and took the gun that Barry held out to her. "Remember your training. And remember that we're not far behind you. Just make it to the site alive and we'll have you home as fast as we can."

"Yea well, just so you know, I quit when this is over ok?"

"Yea Kid, I know."

"And then I'm going to move back home and start my own practice, and I will have a nice quiet life. No more spying, no more espionage, no more lying. And I will never ever want to see another grain of sand again."

"Tell you what then," John said from behind her, "I will take you to the mountains on our honeymoon."

Brenna turned around and smiled at her mother and father. She walked to where John stood and reached up on her tip toes, reaching her arms around his neck. Brenna kissed John deeply as his arms came around her and crushed her to him. "Don't forget me this time ok?"

He looked down into her eyes and smiled sadly, "How could I forget you? I've loved you since I was five years old."

"Yea well, don't let that change."

"Be careful, and come back soon."

"Take care of my parents ok?"

With that final request, she kissed her parents and John goodbye. She wouldn't be home for another year.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brenna stepped out of the car a year and three days later. Her hair was longer and her body was thinner. Her mother ran and grabbed her into her arms. "Come inside. It's warm and the show is on. John is in Boston wrestling and he'll be home as soon as he can. I called and told him you were home."

Brenna was ushered in by her father and smiled at her second homecoming. She was tired. Tired of fighting but knew she had to get the story out. She knew she had to tell everyone the truth and answer any questions that they had. She would do that, as soon as she woke up.

Within seconds she had fallen asleep against her father's shoulder. Brenna didn't even see what John had to say during his promo.

_John stood in the ring with a microphone in his hand. He looked around at the crowd that screamed his name and only thought of Brenna. He wanted her here. Home. Safe._

"_You all know that my loyalties lie here in the WWE. I love my fans. But there is something I need to get off my chest that can't wait."_

_The fans screamed and shouted as Cena began to talk. "You all know that I appreciate the US military more than anyone could ever imagine. But right now I want to say thank you to all of you out there in law enforcement here and overseas. There are people in this country who risk their lives every day to protect this great country. So thank you, wherever you are._

His music began to play and he walked out.

Four hours later Brenna was just waking up. When she opened her eyes she saw John hovering over her.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

Brenna tried to sit up. "No, Bren, just stay still. I didn't mean to wake you up. It's been 13 years since I've seen you sleeping. I used to do it every night."

He sat down in a chair next to the bed. He took her hand in his and leaned over her. Brenna felt an electric jolt when his lips touched hers. Brenna leaned into the kiss. Her heart pounded in her chest and when John pulled back from the kiss they were both breathing hard.

John moved over to the bed and snuggled next to Brenna. He lay next to her and wrapped her in his arms.

"It's been 13 years and you still fit perfectly into my arms Brennie"

Brenna turned onto her side and laid her head over his heart. She felt the beat against her cheek and marveled at how her heart still beat for him.

"John, I love you." Brenna's whisper barely reached his ears.

When he heard her John smiled. "I should never have broken up with you so long ago. I was afraid of losing you. I thought if I got you completely out of my life then the long distance thing wouldn't hurt so much. You were my best friend."

Brenna smiled into his chest and sat up. "We should get everyone in here. I need to tell everyone this. It's important."

Everyone entered the room and took seats to listen to Brenna's story.

"When I graduated from Oxford I was approached by MI-5 to train to be a spy. Long story short because I was a US citizen I trained with the CIA. I was sent on a mission to infiltrate a branch of terrorists planning an attack on the US embassy in London. I went in as their lawyer and tried like hell to get intelligence. It wasn't too difficult when the boss wanted me for his mistress. I went in but not as his mistress. I got everything I needed and then left.

The boss, Martino Barteloni, made a big scene at the hotel I was at. I escaped out the back way but had someone following me from London to Boston. I had to get out and testify. However, that was really bad. They found out my real name and went to my flat in London. They found everyone's pictures. They put a trace on my phone. I couldn't answer it because within three minutes of talking on the phone they would have known exactly where I was."

John's face fell. "That phone call you and I had. That was what led them to you. It's my fault."

"No John, don't blame yourself. It was not you. It would have happened. I tried to end the call but I couldn't hang up. I wanted to hear what you had to say. I needed to hear what you had to say."

"You were trying to save my life. You would have had yourself killed just to save my life."

"No John, I would have killed myself just to save the life of my family and yours. I couldn't let those terrorist bastards kill anyone I loved so damn much."

Her family was still waiting to hear the rest of the story.

"So for the last year I've been taking down the people in that cell which since then separated into seven different cells. My testimony has sent fifty terrorist to Guantanamo Bay for life. There is no one else in the world that can hurt us again."

"I'd really like to know that you're quitting this very dangerous job and opening your own practice here in the states. I really don't want to know my daughter is an international woman of mystery."

Julia finished and made Brenna smile brightly, "That is a promise mom."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day John and Brenna were walking together in a local park. Her arm was put through his and he had eyes only for her.

Brenna smiled up at him as they finished talking about the thirteen years that they had missed with each other.

"Brennie I want you to promise me something."

"Anything Johnny."

"I want you to promise me that we'll spend the rest of our lives making up for the past thirteen years. And promise me you'll never call me Johnny in front of my friends."

"I promise Johnny. I promise I'll be your high school sweetheart forever."

Fin


	3. The Match

**The Match**

**I hope this story will please you the way it pleased me to write it. I don't own anyone in this story accept the original characters. Happy Reading.**

**Summary: Randy Orton is cocky in the ring. He's also cocky out of it. What will happen when he meets his match?**

Monday Night Raw

"I am so ready for this. I deserve this!" Randy Orton stood in the ring with his brand new WWE Championship on his shoulder. He paced the ring as he waited for the Raw roster to come down and kiss his feet.

When the code broke and Chris Jericho came out Randy was stunned.

"What exactly, oh Savior, what exactly are you saving us from?"

"Well your boring personality for one."

The promo continued on and after the show was over Randy met with Chris backstage. "You know my personality isn't boring. All the ladies love me."

Chris pointed to someone over Randy's shoulder. "Apparently not all of them. Your assistant doesn't look like she likes you too much. In fact she looks like she'd rather be anywhere else than here."

"She doesn't count. She's the biggest geek in the world. All she does all day is schedule appointments and make me look good."

Chris smirked at the description. The girl had potential to be a beautiful woman. All she had to do was let her shiny brown hair down. Beneath the glasses she had the most gorgeous blue eyes. Her body was slender and well muscled in all the right places. Her pastel pink shirt hung loosely on her and her jeans were about two sizes too big. She wore sensible shoes in the chaos of backstage.

If he weren't happily married, he'd be jumping all over that. He'd always thought of Randy's assistant as too quiet for her own good. Randy walked all over his assistant. She took it because she must have needed her job that badly.

Chris finished dressing and walked past her, "Hey, don't listen to him. He's a jerk. It'll be ok."

Chris smirked at the dazzling white smile she'd given him. He had a feeling that Randy's assistant was going to give Randy a run for his money.

Quickly, Randy's assistant walked over to where he was changing to go back to his hotel. "Um, boss, I need to talk to you about something." Randy gave an annoyed sigh and turned to her. She still had trouble talking around him. He was a very handsome man and when she looked at him her knees went weak.

"What is it Gail?""

"It's Gabby sir. My birthday is tomorrow and I was wondering if I could have the day off?" Gabby looked up into his eyes. He really was gorgeous. But he really was a jerk too.

''It really depends on if you keep your phone on. I might need to get in touch with you at some point in the night." Gabby sighed feeling like that was the best she could do. She nodded and turned to leave. Her boss was tough, but hopefully she wouldn't get a phone call.

The next night, dressed in a much different way than she normally did, Gabby made her way into a bar with her closest friends. Her hair was down and straight, her makeup done to make her look sexy and seductive. Her dress was cut low to show off her chest and cut high to accentuate her long tanned legs.

Her feet in open toed heels tapped against the bars hard wooden floor as she and her friends walked over to the bar to order their first round of drinks.

Tammy, her best friend hailed the bartender and handed him a credit card, "these are all on my tab Jerry. It's Gabby's birthday so let make it a good night and let's get her so drunk she can't remember it!''

Gabby gasped and tried to duck behind her friends pointing down to a group of men and women gathered across the dance floor. "My boss is here!" The girls hid her a bit but finally Tammy yanked her out and into the open. "So what?! He's not going to recognize you dude."

Gabby laughed and nodded. "Ok…and if he calls me?" Tammy grinned, "throw the phone at his egotistical head!"

"Let's Party!!!" Gabby yelled downing her amaretto sour in one gulp. The group of girls made their way to the dance floor and began dancing and twirling to the music. In the corner Chris Jericho was the only one who recognized the lovely young birthday girl. He grinned and started laughing. Next to him John Cena looked confused. "Dude what's up?" Jericho pointed to the beautiful girl on the floor.

"Picture her with lose clothes, glasses and no make up." John looked and it dawned on him. He chucked, "Oh my friend it's going to be a good night. I can feel it."

Randy pulled out his phone and dialed Gertrude's number…or Gloria…whatever. He needed her to bring him his spare credit card. She was probably sitting at home eating ice cream feeling sorry for herself getting one year older. The phone rang and rang. He noticed the hot chick on the dance floor looking at hers and ignoring it. He didn't notice the phone call to his assistant went to voicemail at the exact same time.

He called 8 more times before the hot brunette walked over to him. He smiled and hit the end button. She looked mad. "I'm kinda busy. What do you want?!" Randy's eyes popped out of his head as he saw her. "Woah," was the only word that he could say.

Gabby stood there tapping her foot her arms crossed over her chest. She waited for him to gain his voice as his eyes moved over her body. His eyes settled on her chest as he continued to stare. "They're called boobs Randy. All girls have them. What do you need?!"

''Uh…um…cr…credit card,'' he stuttered quietly. She pulled out his spare from her purse and slapped it on the table. "Better?! I'm going back to my birthday now. And please leave me alone? I'm begging you.''

Gabby turned on her heel and smiled at her girls. They pushed a stranger at her and she began to dance with him. The girl could dance. Randy was getting hot just watching her dance with this other guy. He couldn't believe it but he was getting jealous. He watched as Gabby moved from stranger to stranger drinking and getting bolder and bolder.

Finally, Randy stood up and walked over to her through the crowd. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. With her heels she was just tall enough to reach him. Without warning she smiled and planted a sultry kiss on his lips.

His arms came around to hold her close. He was caught off guard by the kiss but didn't mind. She wasn't going to remember this in the morning. She pulled back, "I've always thought you were gorgeous."

Randy was taken aback by her complete honesty. He grinned at her, "yea I'm hotter than anything you've ever seen before."

Gabby pulled back and stared up at him, "that's your only redeeming quality. Your looks. The rest of you is an ugly arrogant mess. You're full of yourself. You're a pain in the ass. And if I didn't need the money for my student loans, I'd have quit the day I started."

She pulled out of his arms and left the bar walking down the street fuming. He was so spoiled. He was so arrogant. He was so cocky. He was so following her.

Randy grabbed her arm and turned her around into his arms. "You still want me, regardless of my arrogance though don't you?"

Making a sound of disgust Gabby wrenched out of his grasp and walked along the street. "Even if I did want you I'd never follow through unless you actually treated the people around you with respect and kindness."

She turned and walked down the street needing to be alone. She was going to have to go back to her regular life tomorrow. Back to her cocky yet gorgeous boss. Back to being a plain Jane. But for tonight, she was going to remember the feel of his lips on hers, and the way if only for a few seconds, he kissed her back.

That night, Randy lay in his hotel bed thinking. He probably could have been nicer to Gabby. He mentally kicked himself when he realized it was the first time he'd remembered her name.

He would be nicer to her. He might be nicer backstage. He couldn't ruin his persona in the ring. He loved how the fans hated him. He reached over and realized he had Gabby's phone. It couldn't hurt to take it to her. She was probably still up with her friends.

He got up and threw on a pair of sweatpants, grabbed his key card, and walked the short distance to his assistant's room. He knocked lightly and grinned at her when she opened the door. Her hair was up in a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing an oversize sweatshirt that came just to mid thigh.

Randy felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Even out of her evening attire, she was gorgeous. How had he not realized it before.

Gabby reached on top of her head and pulled her glasses down over her eyes. She saw him and her breath left her lungs. His chest was gorgeous. His face was gorgeous, even if he did look a bit like a bulldog when he was angry. She stepped back and he strolled in.

"What's up Boss?" she asked timidly.

"Call me Randy. And I would like for you to know that I'm not going to forget your name anymore… Gabby."

Gabby blushed and looked around the room for something to put over her legs. She couldn't find anything, so she just stood there staring at him. "Ok, Randy, what is it?"

Randy studied her for a moment. Quickly, he moved his eyes back up to her face. He reached up and pulled the large glasses off. Gabby squinted, "You should wear your contacts more often. Your eyes are very beautiful. They could make a man get lost."

He took a step closer and Gabby remained still. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach. Randy let his left hand slide around her waist and let his right reach up to cup her cheek in his. "I don't know what you've done to me, but suddenly, I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about you. I want to tell you all the beautiful things about you. I want to be nice to my co-workers. I want to be nice period."

Gabby pulled back and lifted a hand to his forehead, "What are you doing?" Randy asked as he continued to hold her. "Checking for a fever, you much have some crazy tropical disease. You don't do nice."

Randy grinned and stepped forward pushing Gabby back into her hotel room. He shut the door with his foot. Gabby's heart leapt into her throat. Randy pressed his body against hers, savoring the feel of her soft delicate body against his own.

"I'm not sick. I've just had my eyes opened. I happen to like you. And it's been a long while since I've liked anyone. I don't know how you've put up with me. I'm a jerk. I'm going to try to be nicer to you. But it'll have to be in secret. I've got a reputation to uphold."

Gabby giggled and tried to step out of Randy's arms. He only held her tighter. Gabby reached up to put her glasses back on. "I know a look like a total geek in these, but I want to be able to see you."

Randy smiled and raised a finger to push the frames back up the bridge of her nose. He slid the same finger down her cheek, grinning at the blush that arose on Gabby's cheeks. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned down brushing his lips gently over hers.

Gabby felt her knees go weak and a jolt of electricity coursing through her body. Randy pressed his lips to hers teasing hers slowly taking the kiss deeper. Gabby's mind was racing. She knew this man could break her heart, and she didn't know if she could handle that. She had a decision to make. She could tell him to go, and keep it professional, or she could kiss him back.

Gabby didn't know if she had the strength to say no to this man. Randy slid his tongue along the seam of her lips willing her to kiss him back. He stepped closer pressing his hard lean body against hers. Gabby's mind wrestled with the decision.

Randy pressed his lips to hers fully. Gabby lost every thought in her head and slid her hands up Randy's arms and then around his back. She opened her mouth under his and kissed him back fervently. Randy felt an electricity that he'd never felt before with any woman.

Their kiss became more and more passionate. Randy wrapped his arms around Gabby's body pulling her as close as he could, almost lifting her off of the ground.

Randy knew that he would have to stop himself. He didn't want a casual fling with this woman. He, the self-confessed playboy, wanted more. He pulled back and pressed soft kisses to her cheeks and forehead. He set her away from him and smiled when he saw that she was a little unsteady on her feet.

"Why did you stop?" Gabby asked looking up at him.

"Because you're not a one night stand, Gabby. You're better than that. I want more than just a roll between the sheets. So I'm going to go back to my room, as much as it pains me to do so."

He handed Gabby her cell phone which was why he came down to her room in the first place. He leaned down and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. He left her room and looked back at her smiling before he let the door close behind him.

Gabby set her alarm for 6am and crawled into bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she could still feel the tingle where Randy's lips had touched her.

The next day Gabby pounded on the door of Randy's hotel room. He opened it still rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Rise and shine, we have a flight to catch."

Randy gave her a sleepy smile and pulled her into his room. He pressed her back up against the closed door and kissed her passionately. Gabby wasted no time in returning his kiss.

As he ran his hands all over her body he heard Gabby's breath becoming shorter. She moaned into his mouth and he kissed her harder. He pulled back both of them panting hard.

"Well good morning to you too," she said.

"You're wearing your contacts. I think your eyes are so beautiful."

Gabby blushed and moved past him. She began to recite his schedule for the day. Randy took the time to pack his things up in his bag. He kept his eyes on her as she read from her iPhone. He couldn't resist tugging her hair out of the ponytail she had it in. She smelled really good.

Her phone rang. "Hello?"

Her face fell as she listened to the person on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, he's getting ready to go to the airport, may I take a message?"

"I'm his personal assistant. No, this is not his personal line. I can take a message and have him call you back."

The person on the other end didn't seem to be taking no for an answer. Randy walked over to Gabby and took the phone, placing it against his ear.

"You listen to me, bitch, Randy will want to hear from me. I know he's going to be in L.A. this week, and he will want to know that I'm there to take care of his every need. So you tell him that it's Brandi and see what he says."

"He says that if I'd wanted to hear from you, I'd have given you my personal cell phone number. Now, don't call back," Randy replied before hanging up the phone.

Gabby smiled as she took the phone. "I'm sorry if you ever had to deal with anyone like that. It won't happen again." Randy smiled sheepishly.

"I didn't mind. I'm your assistant, keeping the ring rats away is my job."

Randy and Gabby left ten minutes later. They talked during the entire plane ride to Los Angeles, getting to know each other. From the seat behind them, Chris Jericho smiled. He'd known it was only a matter of time.

Over the next few months Randy changed. He took the time to get to know Gabby and everything about her. He took her out on dates. He was even nice to her in front of other people. He was still a jerk in the ring, but Gabby knew that it was a ruse.

Randy enjoyed spending as much time as he could with her. They were magnificent together. She continued to be his assistant and he didn't know what he'd do without her. They had yet to make love, but Randy knew it was beginning to frustrate the both of them.

One Monday night after RAW, Randy sat in his room thinking. Tonight was the night. He didn't want to wait any longer. He wanted to have Gabby in every possible way, as his girlfriend, his lover, his assistant, and most importantly his friend.

Gabby walked into the room carrying a late night snack. She smiled at him. Randy got up and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her sweetly. Gabby returned his kiss. He pulled back and rested his head against hers. "I don't want to wait anymore Gabby. I want you."

Gabby answered by kissing him. As Randy laid her down on the bed and began to remove her clothing and his own, he touched every inch of her.

He pulled away and looked into her eyes, "I'm going to take us both to the stars."

And he did…

The next day Gabby was walking down the hallway of the arena smiling and greeting other wrestlers. She stopped at Randy's dressing room door which was opened slightly. He could hear Randy laughing. Then she heard a woman's voice.

"I gotta tell you baby, I never thought you'd take up with that little assistant of yours. She's a sweet girl and all, but she can't handle a man like you."

Gabby covered her mouth to keep from gasping.

"Come on Torrie, you and I both know the only woman who could ever handle me was you. Gabby is a great girl, but let's face it, I've never been the type to settle down. But to be honest…"

Gabby felt the tears gather in her eyes. She pushed the door open and walked in. Randy looked up from his position on the couch. He knew by the look on her face that Gabby had heard everything he'd said.

His heart broke when he saw the tears in her eyes. God he wished she'd waited just 5 more seconds before she came into the room. He'd been about to say that he didn't think he could ever face losing her. He wanted to settle down, and he wanted to settle down with Gabby.

Gabby looked between him and Torrie Wilson. "I guess I know where I stand. I should have known better than to let myself fall in love with an arrogant jerk like you, Randy Orton."

Gabby turned and ran, not once looking back.

The next week Gabby sat on the couch in her best friend's living room watching RAW. She had quit her job and had mailed Randy her phone and all of his scheduling information. She didn't know why she was putting herself through the torture of seeing Randy on TV. She knew it would only hurt more.

As she watched Randy walk down the ramp she thought to herself, "he looks tired."

Randy stood in the center of the ring and held a microphone up to his mouth. "I've got something to say. Most of you know that I'm a jerk. I'll freely admit it. I love knowing I make all of you hate me. But today I want to tell you a little something about me outside of this this."

A video began to play on the screen. Photos of Randy and Gabby popped on and off of the screen. When the camera came back to Randy, he was on one knee. Gabby gasped. "Outside of this ring, I'm in love with that woman. I can't live without her. A week ago I made a huge mistake and she left before I got the chance to tell her what had been on the tip of my tongue to tell her. Gabby if you're out there watching, I love you. I can't imagine living tomorrow without you, so I don't know how I can live the rest of my life without you beside me. I can't sleep, I can't eat. I miss you Gabby."

He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out his phone. "Please call me Baby. I'm not leaving this ring until you do. Come back to me Gabby. I am so sorry that I hurt you. I miss you. I love you. Please…"

Gabby didn't reach for the phone until the camera zoomed in on Randy's face. When she heard his voice crack and saw the tears brimming in his eyes, she leapt towards the phone and dialed.

The crowd had become quiet waiting for the phone to ring. Randy stood up looking down at it. He jumped to his feet when the screen lit up with a number he didn't know. He pushed the answer button and held the phone to his ear.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" was all Gabby said.

Randy waited in the lobby of his hotel watching the door. His face lit up when Gabby walked through it. She ran straight for him and he gathered her in his arms swinging her around in several circles. His lips left frantic kisses all over her face and mouth. He set her down on the floor laying his head against hers.

"Please don't ever leave me again."

"Why? I need to hear you say it."

Randy pulled back and stared into Gabby's eyes. "Because I love you. Because I want to marry you. Will you be my wife Gabs?"

Gabby's eyes brimmed with happy tears as she kissed his lips tenderly.

"Yes. I love you too."

Randy lifted her into his arms and walked towards the elevator as she looped her arms around his neck.

Chris Jericho stepped out of the elevator as the couple entered it. "Well Orton, it looks as if you've met your match."

Randy smiled, "Damn right I have, and I intend to keep her."

"Gabby, you keep him in line alright?"

Gabby laughed and said, "I don't want him to stay in line. I want him to stand out. I guess that's what makes me his match.


End file.
